


For The Love Of Music

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: She met him at a party, one that she didn’t even want to be at to begin with - but it was college and she was trying new things, as her roommate/best friend Leia had put it. Sometimes it’s hard for Jyn to think of what would have happened if she hadn’t met Cassian when she did; at that stupid frat party that she had wanted nothing to do with. She liked to think they would have met eventually, they were both passionate about music despite being majors in engineering to make their parents proud; Cassian wanting to make something of himself from his family that had nothing, and Jyn wanting to live up to her family name.***Tumblr prompt based on a graphic made by @emmaawatson





	For The Love Of Music

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this one is for you cassie! ( @emmaawatson ). i hope you like it and sorry it took me so long to get it done! <3

She met him at a party, one that she didn’t even want to be at to begin with - but it was college and she was  _ trying new things _ , as her roommate/best friend Leia had put it. Sometimes it’s hard for Jyn to think of what would have happened if she hadn’t met Cassian when she did; at that stupid frat party that she had wanted nothing to do with. She liked to think they would have met eventually, they were both passionate about music despite being majors in engineering to make their parents proud; Cassian wanting to make something of himself from his family that had nothing, and Jyn wanting to live up to her family name. 

 

Maybe she would have met Cassian eventually, seen him somewhere leaving the music hall while she left the piano behind and her fingers just itching to keep playing while he would be looking for a quiet place to play his guitar - just  _ maybe _ they would have met then. But it would have been different, they might not have gotten as close as they had with each other, they might not be where they were now.

 

“Do you remember when we first met?” Jyn asked. 

 

Her limbs were tangled with Cassian’s in his bed, the morning light just piercing through the closed blinds slightly, enough to shine over on them and wake them up. Jyn’s fingers running through Cassian’s hair, trying to straighten it out after last night, while his calloused hands from the years of playing guitar slowly rubbed up and down her bare sides, making her want to inch closer and closer to him. 

 

“I remember being a little too drunk to be talking to a pretty girl like you.” Cassian smirked. “And I remember making a fool of myself, so yeah, I guess I remember it.” 

 

“You were sweet, even if you were drunk.” Jyn laughed. 

 

“I was drunk and said anything that came to mind to try and get you to laugh.” Cassian groaned, not wanting to remember the embarrassing memory. 

 

“You were being adorable.” Jyn countered. 

 

Cassian leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her tighter to keep her close. To even think that there could have been a chance that this moment wouldn’t have happened had she not gone to that party was something Jyn couldn’t even comprehend. 

 

They fell hopelessly in love with each other. Sure, the first few months had been full of awkward moments and dancing around their feelings for one another, but when they finally admitted those feelings, it was something beautiful. It had been like a high speed collision, messy and faster than Jyn could wrap her head around it all. It was lips smashed against lips and a flurry of clothes being yanked off one another just as quickly as they could get rid of them, That had been over a year ago now and it was still hard to imagine that there had a been a time when they weren’t like this with one another - just their bodies wrapped around one another every night and every morning. 

 

“We should get going soon, we have that lecture in an hour.” Jyn yawned. 

 

“Or we could skip it.” Cassian offered. 

 

“If it were up to you we would skip all of them.” Jyn sighed. “We should go to this one at least.” 

 

“Fine.” Cassian groaned. “But we skip the next one then.” 

 

“Deal.” Jyn said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had time to spare after their lecture, caught up on work and having taken more than enough notes while trying to fight off falling asleep at the lecture so early in the morning. Jyn had talked him into making a pit stop at the music room - the grand and expansive place where they had spent much of their free time before getting together. They still went there from time to time, but not nearly as often as Jyn would have liked to play to her heart's content on the grand piano; her fingers missing the ivory keys of the piano in her parents home. 

 

Jyn took a seat behind the empty piano as if it had been hers all the time. Cassian used to be afraid to sit beside her when she started playing, not wanting to disturb her or interrupt her tune, but Jyn never minded and in time Cassian learned his presence wouldn’t throw her off. He sat beside her without hesitation, putting an arm around her waist to keep himself close to her and just watch her play. She still played her violin almost every other day - Leia was never in their room that often anymore with spending all her time with Han and Cassian’s roommate actually liked hearing her play it, one of the only things Kay seemed to like about Jyn really though Cassian claimed she was growing on him. But the piano was a rarity that Jyn loved to take advantage of every chance she could. 

 

“You still play beautifully.” Cassian mumbled after a moment of just hearing her play. 

 

Jyn cast her eyes over to him for a moment, noticing him trying to resist the urge to fall asleep on her shoulder - the soft tune combined with the early hour they had to get up taking his toll on him. 

 

“It’s like riding a bike, at least for me.” Jyn shrugged. “I have a hard time forgetting how to play it, not that I ever want to.” 

 

“When we get a house someday, it’s going to have a room just for you to have a piano.” Cassian said. 

 

That was enough to cause Jyn to stop for a moment, her fingers resting on the keys and glancing over at him. 

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Cassian asked quickly, a panicked look on his face. 

 

“No, no.” Jyn shook her head. “You just...you said  _ house _ . Meaning...we’ll be together...and getting a house.” 

 

“Oh, right, yeah.” Cassian looked away, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I didn’t mean it to scare you or anything, I just, I think about that sometimes, us...just being together.” 

 

“I have a hard time thinking about the future, past just graduating from here and getting a job. I was so focused on getting here most of the time, now that I am, I never really thought about the future like that.” Jyn mused. 

 

“It’s a while off.” Cassian shrugged. 

 

“Well, no matter how far off it is, I like that idea.” Jyn said, noticing the expression shift on his face as she said that. “Me, you, a house somewhere, going to work and coming home to each other...it sounds nice.” 

 

“Yeah?” Cassian asked, Jyn nodded in return. “It does sound nice.” 

 

With that, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jyn pulling away only to be able to kiss him properly, letting her hands leave the piano keys to wrap them around him and pull her closer to him. A future with Cassian sounded nice, she didn’t know when they would finally get there - to this dream home with a piano room - but she knew it would be worth the wait, and all the nights wrapped up with one another to get there. 


End file.
